


Dominate

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Dominate

The cold September air hit Violet's shoulder from zooming down the road on her motorcycle. The only woman that she had picked up tonight kept her grip around Violet's waist tempted and already aroused from Violet's determination. 

Her cheeks burned red with a "Fuck Me Now or I'll burst" expression second guessing her preparation she thought wasn't ready yet. It wasn't long when Violet finally pulled into her driveway and shut the engine off from her bike. 

She knew Clementine was a little tipsy from drinking far too many roller blacks tonight which Violet knew was a heavy alcoholic drink. She was surprised, that the girl could handle so much down her throat and into her stomach. The door finally clicked meaning the unlock was on and the alarm to her home was off. 

Pushing the door open from its locking hinge she walks inside holding the door open for Clementine that still smelled and looked amazing as she made her way inside. Clementine sure did know how to hold her liquor down during dramatic circumstances especially when Violet pushed her back down and made her cum numerous times. 

To avoid any embarrassing collusions, Violet always handed her one night stands a pillow to push their face into. Some women felt embarrassed by the sounds they made when Violet fucked them raw or just simply fucking good. 

They couldn't help the pleasure that surged through their veins straight down to the middle where it all began. Clementine politely took it laying her face down on it without hiding her mouth. Maybe she wouldn't sound so bad Violet thought pushing her memory from bad experiences to the back of her head. 

Clementine's body shook with force and weakness while Violet took over every dominating button Clementine could hold. She pulled at the sheets in a fist bouncing back and forth against Violet's thighs. 

The sound of her ass kissing Violet's thighs gave Clementine excitement with a fresh new batch of sweet arousal, seeping down her inner thighs. Clementine's head turned back facing Violet watching her take control of the body she owned. 

It excited her even more knowing a woman like Violet could fuck her like her silicon toy was attached to her pelvic area. Violet slid her hands down Clementine's back to access her opening without any problems. Heavy loud pants came from Clementine's mouth until she couldn't hold them in. 

"Harder" she spoke before a loud moan came roaring through her lips. She was about to cum hard and fast and Violet knew it. She knew the code all too well. Never stop. 

Throaty moans were heard from Clementine's voice giving Violet a song she could've never imagined to leave her one night stand. It was beautiful, tasteful, sexy and real. Violet didn't waste time pushing in harder hitting the close end of Clementine's deep end. 

Her hands gripped around Clementine's waist pushing her down onto the silicon cock she ordered offline as an 8 with a width of 3 1/2. Damage like that inside of a woman could do wonders. Violet knew each button like butter and water. She never had a problem making a woman explode, big or small. Another moan breached through her doors leaving her to talk in tongues and pleasure 

"Fuck me Violet". She spoke leaving Violet baffled and hot from being turned on so quick by Clementine she was fucking. 

Her back was arched shooting her ass up more so that Violet could pump her deeper. The deeper she went the easier it was to make Clementine climax. Clementine's hands balled in Violet's sheets again shaking from the bad nerves that took ahold of her weak pleasurable body. 

"I'm gonna cum again—" Her head fell down immediately against the pillow right before her body erupted into an earthquake movement signaling a climax that was about to explode from her insides. 

Violet watched at the way Clementine responded to her stress release for tonight. "Oh god I'm fucking cumminng all over that cock" She spoke heavily and softly shutting her eyes slowly right after as if she was about to fall asleep. 

Watching Clementine's reaction made Violet so hot and tingly in-between her legs. Violet didn't say a word as she pumped Clementine's hole deep letting her rear end slap against her bare pelvis. 

Cloudy clear cum began to erupt from her opening like a volcano spurting its contents all over the place. Clementine sat still as it happened quietly pulling the sheets from the bed with force. From all the quietness Clementine possessed made her hole talk for her, Macking with sound and arousal. 

Violet's hand came down on Clementine's ass slithering her hands up Clementine's damp back—gripping ahold of Clementine's waist again sped up the force Violet was pumping into Clementine's body. 

Again the lady erupted her earthquake movements releasing her raspy throaty moans into the air before Violet sped up more without consent. The cry of the lady could be heard from the four corner room Violet fucked Clementine in known as her bedroom to her condo Which was hers 

"I'm gonna cum again Violet" She moaned. Her pitch was insanely sexy blowing up the entire room with amazing sound. 

Slowly her head fell again indicating her soaking hole sucking against Violet's cock. Quickly Violet repositioned the both of them throwing the lady's leg over to her side so that Violet could slap her pelvis against Clementine's end. 

The lady's hand pressed against the headboard keeping her head from hitting it. Without being alarmed the lady's hand quickly flew down to Violet's hand that groped against Clementine's waist.

"God, Violet!—She screamed arching onto Violet's bed. 

Violet held the lady's leg down from all the shaking she caused which could've broke her own climax. With pressure she pumps even harder sending Clementine into waves of repeated orgasms. 

Violet's face scrunched up as she performed this exercise knowing it would burn the fire she had inside of her own body. Rhythmic pumps collided with Clementine's moans breaking them all into pieces as Violet fucked her harder. 

Those honey gold orbs finally met Violet's own emerald eyes changing Clementine's entire expression. Violet thought it might've been the way she looked at her one night stand as she fucked her senseless. 

Whatever it could've been it caused Clementine's head to fall back so soon as Violet sped up keeping a tight grip along Clementine's waistline. Sweat was already visible on Violet's face and neck because of the task she was performing tonight. 

"I'm cumming!"—She screamed which quickly replaced with moans that sounded as if someone was shaking them to life. 

Clementine’s head fell down immediately showing signs of her climax breaching for a hard entrance to Violet's covers. Coated cum smacked against Violet's silicon toy again giving her more access to please her hole. Clementine’s head stayed put resting against the pillow that was provided to her while her eyes melted into the back of her skull.

Deep concentrated pumps tore through Clemetine’s pleasurable body sending her into another climax she wasn't expecting. Just like her unexpected orgasm she moaned like never before, surprisingly. 

She didn't care that anyone knew her moan or name at this point because whatever Violet was doing made her want to have sex all night. Even if that meant she would miss work for the first time in her life. 

Earthquake shivers took place again showing signs of a full hard climax Clementine couldn't handle. Her head keep moving and she kept squirming until Violet had to take control and hold her wanting body in place. 

Pumps went deeper and she shook harder until her hand flew right onto Violet's working arm scratching her nails into her skin. The cocks slip was replaced with new fresh nectar once again as Violet stopped to catch her breath. The night has only just begun.

Her hands glided down Clementine’s back, throwing her into doggy-style, something that dominated women against her hand. Submitting the woman in front of her Again, she pumped the woman's soaked core for the 7th time stealing her last climax. 

"Shit... Violet.. Yess!" The lady spoke heavily spitting her contents onto Violet's cock. 

It was common for her when she saw her toy drenching inside of a woman's clenching hole begging for more and more. Violet's hand carefully slipped down Clementine's inner thighs teasing her even more. 

Her lip quivered tucking to the side of her teeth letting Violet take her from behind. It was protocol now as soon as Violet saw the only thing that she's been fucking her up to. 

A fresh coat of sweet juicy arousal kissing her strap without the sound of the woman's moans. She was quiet and still with toe curls and eye rolls. Spasms and orgasms took place as soon as her climax became unbearable. 

"Deeper baby" She commanded Violet to do so. 

Following instructions pumping her woman deeper and faster. Slowly her body began to erode along the shaft of Violet's cock banging her ass against the pelvic waist Violet ripped from her daily workouts. 

"Fuck meeee Y-Yes baby!" She screamed alarming Violet's deep stroking skills. 

Violet's teeth bit down on her bottom lip straining the grip she had on Clementine's ass. Thankfully she worked out daily which gave her a boost when it came to keeping a woman from squirming away which was very often. Violet's hips thrusted harder stroking the cock she worked for Clementine deeper. 

"Ohhhh my god!!! Make me cum Violet.. Make me cum!" She screamed giving Violet more power to fuck her. Dark, curly strands wrapped around Violet's wrist bending the girl's head back forcefully stroking her deeper. 

Immediately Violet let go of the girl's brown hair that she once held onto dominating the girl as she submitted into the hands of Violet Adlon.

-

The bathroom door slammed shut locking from the hands of Clementine who escorted her inside. Flushed with red cheeks and throbbing want sets Clementine on fire waiting on Violet to make a move. Violet knew what she was in store for which is why she prepared her lips and tongue for a tasty dessert. 

Clementine's legs dangled freely on top of Violet's shoulders. She wasn't prepared when Violet lifted her up onto her shoulders after believing she would just go down on her. That wasn't Violet's signature move ever, it trapped her once to a point where she couldn't breath because the woman didn't let go. 

Thankfully she held her breath long enough to get Clementine off in the nick of time before her face turned blue causing her to pass out. Violet taught herself to never let a woman take control of her body. 

Why? Because they never did right when their climax became too powerful. They always tried to find a better route which commonly ruined their much needed ending. Then Violet would have to start over and she didn't like starting over especially when she wanted all she could give. 

Her hand gripped ahold of Violet's hair that broke freely from her bun falling down her back. The shake of her body shivering to life made its grand entrance against Violet's lips as she sucked ahold of Clementine's swollen clit. So much friction left much more than a cum-filled mouth. 

Violet had the certain urge to fuck Clementine inside of this bathroom. She wasn't going to turn down the offer when she knew she needed more than her mouth for tonight. Any and every woman knew that Violet Adlon never stopped until she knew it was finished. 

Moaning aggressively into Violet's ear snapped her back into reality realizing she was in fact holding Clementine up by her legs slamming the toy into her hole. Her freshly done nails dug into her bare back from the removal of her shirt knowing she would sweat out. It was her only grey top she had. 

She should've known from Clementine slipping her hand behind her back that she couldn't and wouldn't wait. Violet knew the teasing she caused to any woman that experienced it first hand was serious. It was torturous they told her. Their inner walls were literally pounding with deep drooling arousal begging to be fucked, touched and released. 

Violet's tight grip became tighter around Clementine's legs pulling her deeper into the warmth of her body. Her moans melted both their bodies together wrapping her arms around Violet's damp neck without consent. Her legs were opened even wider wanting more pleasure that cursed through her veins. 

Violet couldn't help but notice while filling her up more, pumping deeper and harder causing body eruptions that turned her into a wobbly machine. Her hands slowly slipped down Violet's back. 

Slowly her hands slid down lower cupping Violet's ass pushing her even deeper. Her head fell back from the sex possession that took over. Her head flew left to right as she tried to keep up with the orgasms bursting through her body. 

Without notice Clementine’s hands slipped back up to Violet's shoulder, neck then head pulling against her hair. This alarmed Violet immediately reminding her what she had to do if anyone tried to take dominating space from her. 

Without notifying her, Violet removes her grasp from the wall and pumped Clementine without any protection. Deep, raw and hard; Clementine's hands dropped immediately as her head fell back loosely, instantly losing her power to dominate. 

This only caused Violet to work harder and more carefully pleasing Clementine. Pressing her back up against the wall gave Violet more access to Clementine's hole. 

She moaned uncontrollably spilling out without notification or noise. Taking deeper pumps she slows down focusing on the way Clementine responded to the sex Violet was giving her. 

Seeing that it was taking effect she doesn't stop. Instead she runs her hands back up Clementine’s spinal line teasing her indefinitely to cum. The sound of liquid hitting the floor filled Violet’s ears, drawing a satisfied hum from her lips.

-

Violet thought she would and could get away with checking out women that couldn't see her. Proving her entirely wrong the woman finally steps on the sidewalk accessing the side her son had to be on before turning her head to Violet who couldn't help but notice. 

For a second the lady didn't smile which almost took Violet by the throat but then quickly changed as soon as she stepped up to the window knocking on the glass. Violet rolled it down carefully.

"Hi umm.. I'm Clementine" She softly spoke to Violet holding her hand inside the car. 

"Violet Adlon"—Turning down the music she slips the woman her hand and shakes carefully greeting "Do you guys need a ride?" Violet offers focusing her attention on the little boy and his mother. 

"Oh no we're fine" Clementine replies. 

"Where do you stay? Maybe I can lift you off closer, save you the walk you probably don't need" Violet offers again. She didn't know why she pitched in to take a mother home but something told her it was the best thing to do. How could she leave them both walking home late at night? 

"Just a few blocks up the road" Clementine clarifies. 

Violet unlocks her door telling them both to hop into her car. The little boy’s phone kept going off with little kid games and sounds which kept him preoccupied from the sight she didn't need to see in the front space his mother and Violet occupied. Clementine kept stealing glances Violet way as she drove them back home which was technically only a 15 minute drive in the car. 

Violet could see from the corner of her eye how bad Clementine wanted to stop the car if her son wasn't inside. Such attention turned Violet on against her drivers side seat watching the woman respond in a way she didn't expect her to. 

What was she expecting when she offered to drive her and her son home? Not this that's for certain. 

Aggressive and rough she gripped the steering wheel trying to keep her focus on the road that bared nothing but darkness. Streetlights were no where to be found when Violet finally cruised her way down the road. Gratefully she knew her way around the area alarming the woman that the home they resided in was close.

"AJ go inside for mommy while I thank Violet here for bringing us home" Clementine said to her son.

Finally his head lifted up from the game she didn't look away from when she got into the car. Carefully she took the keys and swung the door open to Violet's car removing herself from the scene. 

When the door finally shut closed letting the boy inside their home Clementine didn't waste any time unsnapping her seat belt climbing her way over into Violet's lap. The heat her body produced mended with Violet's notifying her body language with hot want. So she immediately took ahold of Violet's soft burning lips kissing until she couldn't anymore. 

No one could take the hands of Violet's slipping up their back or across their thighs making every drop of beating want sting more. She made every woman she fucked go crazy because they couldn't handle being tortured to the max. 

"I'm so wet" She spoke under her breath wanting, needing Violet to do something about it. 

"We have to make this quick or else your son will come running out for you" Violet reminded her before they continued the heavy session she caused. Clementine nodded agreeing to the quickness they would have to conjure up if she wanted release. 

It didn't take much from Violet to send Clementine over the edge. To avoid any unwanted attention Violet helps her down pushing her bottom half down onto the toy she had to pull out again. 

Clementine slipped across its shaft like butter from the readiness her body produced before she slid down onto it. She was hot, soaked and ready to give into her bad intentions which to Violet's attention didn't take much. 

Violet could already sense the aroma she gave off before she sat down onto Violet's silicon cock. She didn't have time to eat her pounding walls or suck along her throbbing clit. 

Time was at risk here so she had to sacrifice what she would have done if her daughter wasn't inside waiting on her to show up. With practice from doing this pose so many times she slams the girl down onto the cock pleasing her hole. The hands of Violet's gripped Clementine ass-cheeks pushing her down onto the toy touching the end with her exposed lips. 

Violet didn't need to initiate the move Clementine had already thought of performing before Violet could say anything. Her hips thrusted back and forth on the toy kissing her walls with deep coating cum. Her head fell immediately taking each inch with ease grinding the toy to her deep end. 

She knew what she wanted saving Violet the extra time she spared to give into. Gliding her hands up Clementine's bare back triggered the girl's climax that Violet couldn't help but notice. Her heavy breath burned against Violet's neck moaning to life as if they weren't in the car fucking.

"I'm gonna cum... Fuck" Acting quickly Violet holds her down pumping her even deeper. 

One hand rested on Clementine's ass while the other wrapped around her back permanently keeping her in place. Stressfully anxious the woman begins to scream like no other taking the deep thrust Violet fucked inside of her. 

"I'm cumming all over it.. Yesss"—Violet's hand slipped back up the girl's back causing her to erupt with even more sweet streams of cum. "Fuck me please" She commanded weakening to the touch of Violet. 

Violet followed her command telling Clementine to sit back up so that she could perform. When Clementine followed it made Violet's job much easier as soon as she stamped her hands back onto her waist. Slowly she pushed Clementine along the shaft of her cock filling her walls with more pleasure. 

Lifting her own body from the seat Violet grinds her body even harder rocking her bottom half even faster until she shook, something Violet knew all too well. Her explosion finally splashed down onto the thighs of hers and Violet's without notice. 

She couldn't help the way her body reacted to such pressure and touch. Violet knew her way around any woman including Clementine who straddled her lap in the driver's seat. Violet's attention distracted herself from Clementine face to her bottom area focused on trying to bounce the lady onto the toy. 

Her hands squeezed Clementine's ass before her arms wrapped around her bare exposed back. "I'm gonna cum again" She steamed into the air peaking the environment around them to clear hot suffocation. 

Pulling her hair back yanked Clementine head back causing her back to arch in clenching her walls around the toy, making her orgasm peak to its all time high. Sensually soft the hands of Clementine slipped across Violet's shoulder to the back of her neck right before her body gave into the touch Violet always mastered. 

Violet's door closed shut by Clementine hands. The most beautiful smile stretched across her face thanking Violet for what she completed.

-

"I dare you to sit onto my lap and give me your best grind" Violet just about commanded Clementine with the look of torture in her eyes. 

Clementine's smile that once laid across her beautiful face suddenly disappeared as it reflected from those words. Pushing her strands behind her ears kicked in her nervous ways, hesitating for a second before she forced her body up off the couch. A couch she had sat down onto and got up off of so many times before. 

The sound of her heart literally sped up 1000 bolts faster as she took those tempting steps closer and closer to Violet. In just seconds, Clementine was left climbing onto Violet's lap like she had once commanded her to do so from a truthfully hard dare.

"Don't chicken out on me now" Violet begins to tease. 

Clementine was decent to admit she was nervous, who wouldn't be? She was half naked straddling Violet's lap as if this was her plan for the night with her. Quietly Violet turns on soothing comforting music to relax Clementine's nerves she probably noticed was a wreck, which was kind of her to do so when she could've also said never-mind to a lap dance. 

"Do you need assistance?" Violet begins to question her suddenly burning her up all over. 

"N-No I'm okay" Clementine stutters proving to Violet that she was in-fact nervous. Slowly she begins to grind slight in Violet's lap triggering small bolts of arousal. If she had went any harder she was afraid she would trigger it all at once running herself hot, to a complete fire. 

"Is that the best you've got for me?" Violet questions teasing Clementine once again. A slight but faint smile creeped upon her face nervously picking up the pace now which to her insides were beyond drooling by now. "Give me your best" Violet commands. 

"This is my best" Clementine confirms trying to avoid going any faster. 

"Let me assist you" Violet offers stamping her hands across Clementine's waist. 

Like clock-work her ass was grabbed by the hands of Violet bringing unspeakable feelings to the sex she wanted. She couldn't even control the way her pulsating hole starved for pleasuring fullness. She could literally feel her wetness rubbing off onto her new lace panties tempting her for more. 

Violet hands gripped harder until she controlled the way Clementine moved in her lap. She was wet, deeply horny without questioning which to Clementine's realization—knew that just moments after her head fell back from the smile she had once ago.

Not even asking to see if Clementine was truly comfortable with the way Violet touched her quickened her heart into heart-attack mode. She was sure enough if Violet didn't stop touching her then sure enough she'd catch one. 

Not even 3 minutes in and Clementine was already losing her mind. She was certain this wasn't a commandment anymore. Violet practically rocked her body to shredding pieces Erupting her walls with pre-nectar. 

Slowly she slipped her arms around Violet's neck accepting her grasp against her ass, as a token of corporation. Clementine didn't say a word as she melted into the hands of Violet's. She was too wet, too tempted to stop her now when she knew it was a little too late for panties. 

Without consent Violet's left hand explored cautiously past Clementine's ass, down to her swollen core. The slightest touch from Violet's finger made Clementine jump in her lap as she twitched to life. Clementine definitely couldn't hide the face of true arousal now, not when she craved it, begged for it to take over, feeding her what she wanted.

"Fuck" Violet spoke softly but loud enough for Clementine to hear. 

Without consent again she continues across her lips from behind. The only thing that protected her from Violet's fingers slipping inside was the grace of her panties soaking against her. Clementine couldn't help it as her lips tugged against each other unknowingly protecting herself from screaming into Violet's warm concentrated air. 

Teasingly Violet pulls Clementine panties to the side exposing her wet opening to the air. By now her walls had failed her, contracting even harder from boldness. Clementine wasn't the least a bit shy anymore, no nervousness or hesitation settled into her blood, only eagerness provoked her body to shivering expectations. 

Slowly slithering fingers slid across Clementine's wet lips, close.. to slipping inside. Torturing her to the inevitable left her begging for entrance. She needed friction against her walls immediately reaching for her deep end. 

"Put your fingers inside me please" She begged Violet who looked as if she was enjoying this side of Clementine. 

A side she had never seen before until now. With her smile completely gone after hearing those tantalizing words left Violet following Clementine's orders so desperately ready. Holding her panties apart with one hand led her other fingers happily into a warm home. 

A faint but sexy moan slipped from Clementine's lips as she let Violet fill up her warm hole. She was as wet as she said she was, practically drooling from the entrance Violet just proceeded to do. 

"You're so wet, fuck. That's a good girl" Violet confirms working her fingers deeper until she couldn't push any deeper leaving her with one task to do for Clementine. One she had begged for seconds ago.

The harder Violet's fingers swayed inside Clementine's hole, the louder Clementines moans followed right behind. By now the only thing that sat in-between Clementine's heavy moans was the sound of her soaking wet hole. To keep herself from screaming, led to the kissing of them both, heavily. 

Clementine didn't know the power of what kissing held until it triggered more sensations throughout her body pushing her climax even closer to release. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she pulled away, screaming into the air with moans falling in behind it. Her body shook uncontrollably under Violet whimpering to such pleasures surging through her walls. 

She was losing it like Violet had once said she would. Anything grip-like or pull-a-holdable searched by Clementine's hands which shook badly as her climax reached closer by the second. 

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!!" Clementine screamed gripping Violet's head full of hair for protection. 

Her body literally crumbled under her in front of Violet's hypnotizing eyes. Quickly her arms clashed against one another wrapped around Violet's neck for balance as she lost it. Loud moans and squirming movement took over leaving her helpless, with a thought she tugged against Violet's hair again, this time back as Violet let her without a broken pace to her hand. 

"Fuck me..." Clementine spoke so dirty-like spilling all over Violet's once dry palm.

As soon as the storm came to an end Clementine was left breathless and helpless calculating if she was ready for more. As for Violet, sucked the remains of cream Clementine's hole from her fingers hungrily craving for more. 

With a scoot forward and a lift from the couch, Violet wasted no time time caring Clementine to her forbidden bedroom. 

A bedroom she had said many women collapsed in and screamed for mercy inside. This time Clementine was certain Violet would make love to her in, cherishing her every curve as her own.

"Let me so those pretty little tits you have" Violet commanded her. 

Blushing from being so appreciated left Clementine un-strapping its one piece with one snap. Carefully she revealed her peeking nipples on-top of two perfect breast Violet confirmed just seconds after. 

"Such a perfect body, woman and mind" Violet confesses brushing her lips past the left one. 

The lift of Clementines body came to life reaching for Violet's embrace. The look in Violet's eyes made Clementine feel sexy, hot and loved all in one. It was as if she was trying to prove a point, that she was in-love with Clementine Everett. 

Simultaneously Violet follows her instincts teasing the other nipple with even more hardness. Clementine's body quaked under her more and more crying for intense attention. 

As if her prayers were immediately answered implanted her next movie in Violet's head causing her to crawl quickly from below her body to her top capturing her lips hungrily as her half naked frame teased Clementine even more. 

Anxious and determined to see her just as naked boosted Clementine's skills to the test as she pulled Violet in more reaching for her underwear. Just about lost for a second stole her attention away as Violet kissed her harder and heavier turning on every switch she'd ever had immediately.

As soon as she broke away Clementine took her opportunity pushing Violet boxers down as far as she could right before she lost herself into the strongest grind Clementine had ever felt against her. 

"You feel so good" Violet whispers softly into Clementines ear just as her mind had thought like deja-vu Violet was well away kissing down Clementine's warm neck. 

Each grind she proceeded harder than the one before electrified Clementine's body to pieces. With a little strength left she was able to throw her arms around Violet's neck as she took away Clementine's dominance. 

It felt as if she were getting fucked and teased at the same time without anything to penetrate her. Her walls cried for something to enter inside again drooling another fresh batch of arousal she felt spilling over from her hole.

With a quick unexpected swipe against her warm, pounding pussy from Violet left hand shocked her by how much wet nectar spilled over from Clementine's hole. 

"Fuck, Clem" She said shocked by her contents. Without another word Clementine was pulled closer to the edge with her legs spread wide for Violet's lips to come down on her own. 

Clementine watched Violet as she burned alive with passion coursing through her veins. She couldn't wait for Violet to touch her lips so she'd be done with being so scared. One slick touch and she knew she would lose her very own mind. 

"Please kiss my swollen pussy" Clementine begged for touch immediately. 

"Oh you know I will baby" Violet confirms ripping her panties straight off her body. 

With her legs spread wide open again waiting for Violet's tongue teased her even more. Without another word Violet closes her mouth around Clementines erect clitt pressuring her tongue across its slippery pearl. If Clementine thought the climax she had before was powerful then she was sadly mistakenly wrong the moment Violet touched her clitt for the first time. By now she was losing her mind voluntarily trying as hard as she could to stay as the woman she was. 

"I'm gonna cum already!" Clementine screamed weakly falling back against Violet soft sheeted bed. The closer and closer her climax got, the more her body couldn't withstand the pleasure Violet gave. Quickly Clementine gripped ahold of Violet's bed sheets as she picked up the pace electrifying Clementines body. 

“Ohhhhh! Fuck!” Clementine screamed as body shook like a rocket ready to take off. 

Violet had to hold her down or else she would've squirmed away. Like that rocket shooting off ripped the sheets straight off Violet's bed breaking Clementines protection. Without hesitation of what she could pull next left her pushing Violet's head in deeper as she brought her climax to its edge even faster. It was in that moment Clementine lost it spilling over with moans roaring through the roof helplessly as her body shook out of control.

Seconds after cumming so hard led Violet to a removal stance. Slowly as if she was savoring Clemetine’s delicious taste put a smile on her face as she got to taste Clementine. “You tasted so good, Clem,” Violet confesses, licking across Clementine’s lips seductively.

-

Again, Clementine put on a show as she removed each stitch of clothing from her body, exposing her naked form in-front of Violet teasingly. Violet watched as she captured each bend in-front of her, accessing her rear end to a hard slap as she strip-teased her remains down her perfect long legs. 

"Come here and show me what that pretty little pussy has already done" Violet commanded her to do so. 

Without a word she follows climbing her naked body as a repeating remembrance from their first time. 

"Feel me, Feel how wet I am" Clementine whispered against Violet's warm lips. Following her command just seconds after left Clementine hot and painfully aroused. Slowly Violet begin to slip from her pussy licking off her glistening cum with one swipe from her tongue. "Let me taste myself" Clementine commands pushing Violet back with dominant force. 

This was her first time, letting any woman control her as a way she wanted. She didn't mind.. this was Clementine a woman she craved to have every second she didn't. Without questioning Clementine licks across Violet's lips just before she replaced tongue with a heated sloppy kiss. Violet followed as she pressed her hands into her bare waist rocking Clementines body into pure hot arousal. 

As soon as Violet grabbed a hold of Clementine's ass—Clementine ultimately lost it, the kiss she once plastered against Violet's lips was broken from the replacement of begging moans.

"I know your begging for me to fuck you, but I have to get you as wet as I can so you can take the toy of your choosing" Violet confirmed. The shocking but pleasurable look on Clementine's face haunted her as she climbed off Violet's lap waiting patiently for her to crack open her treasure chest of toys. 

Carefully Violet cracked open the case and let Clementine choose for her liking. Slowly, her hands grazed the silicon cocks thoroughly just before she landed on a 7 inch, tan and thick. Commonly picked by many but brand new just for her. Quickly she turns her heel with a nervous smile on her face permanently picking her choice. Taking it politely Violet opens the package commanding her to prop her ass up for her. Without question Clementine does as she's told waiting on Violet's assistance. 

As soon as the Violet strapped it all on without any loose ends left her to the main task she knew she was about to get ready for. Something Clementine didn't see coming as she prepped herself for sex. Carefully Violet pulled her closer turning on the vibrator she had pulled out from her drawer without a look back from Clementine. 

"Let's get you more wet baby" Violet confessed pressing the vibrator up against her wet pussy vibrating her to the max. The first vibrated feeling shocked her to jump without notice, a smile spread across Violet's face. "Relax and let it take over your body" Violet soothes her to do so. 

Nodding she agrees as she let Violet go at it again expectedly this time. In just a matter of seconds Clementine's body was shaking again, forcing flames through her veins as she moaned into the covers from so much intensity Violet cursed through her body. 

"I’m gonna cum!" Clementine practically screamed into the air as she shook from the intense vibrator Violet knew would do the job. With a hand slap to her ass, and a full whimpering yelp she turned the machine off and fixed Clementine's posture. 

"I'm going to slip inside your tight little pussy now" Violet confessed gripping ahold of the dry toy. Carefully Violet began her debut inside Clementine's wet walls pushing the toy she picked out as deep as she could. 

"Fuck." Clementine whimpered out as her body weakened at the pressure of something slipping inside. Carefully Violet tied her own hair back preparing herself for the best night of her life. 

Cheeks spread as her pussy was shown proceeded Violet's pumps inside Clementine's shaking body. "Fuck! Fuck!" Clementine screamed at the top of her lungs as Violet pumped her faster pulling her closer from the grip of her cheeks from behind.

"Just like that baby, relax that body for me" Violet spoke under her quickened breath as she fucked Clementine senseless against her bed. A slow and sexy Yess came slithering from the deepest end of Clementine's throat indicating a climax that was breaching. "Are you about to cum all over this cock for me baby?" Violet questioned her without a broken pace. 

"Yessss!!" Clementine moaned even louder and heavier gripping the sheets for support. 

Carefully Violet's hands that once gripped for her ass slowly slipped up her back for more tasting torture. Any teasing torture to a woman's body closed in her walls for immediate contact she would never expect to take over. Just like clock-work Clementine's body gave in as her face collapsed against the bed softly rocking the bed to life as her body began to shake, breaking her moans in half. 

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me Violet!" She screamed dazed from the pleasure her body gave into. Following that simple command left Violet more energized to fuck Clementine's begging doors open. "I'm cumming!" She cried out as moans followed after... a scream that coated up Violet's toy with excellence.

Not even a minute later and Clementine's face was pushed down into Violet's pillow forcefully without a sign to her accepting such roughness. Again Violet pumped into Clementine's deep end pulling up another climax she definitely didn't see coming. 

"Fuck Violet, You're going to make me cum again" Clementine moaned against Violet's pillow. 

"Cum on my cock baby" Violet commanded her to do so. Simple words sparkled Clementines climax further to her opening exploding her walls against Violet's thick silicon cock. "That's right baby, Be my good girl" Violet stated just before she pulled the cock from Clementine's pounding hole. 

"Get on-top of me and ride my toy, Feed your hungry pussy" Violet mentions as she held up the toy as if it were her own. 

Seductively Clementine crawls back on-top, capturing Violet's lips against her own as Violet spread one of Clementine's cheeks away from the other preparing her other hand with the slip of her toy pushing back inside Clementine's hungry walls. 

Quickly, the kiss Clementine once started broke forcing Clementine's head up unexpectedly as she moaned into the air leaking with pleasurable pain. Violet watched impressed by the way she took her toy so masterfully good. As if her body couldn't take anymore Clementine collapsed against Violet's body just about shaking with hungry pain. 

Clementine didn't have to say a word as Violet read her reaction to each move she made, even ones she didn't mean to cause. As Clementine lifted from Violet's frame taking each and every pump so carefully hypnotized Clementine into another explosion, one Violet didn't see coming. 

Slowly-motioned Violet's hands slithered up Clementine's spinal cord intensively teasing her even more. Violet got the memo soon after, realizing she was in-fact doing what she had thought she would do. 

Tucked away we're Violet's hands under her own pillows as she watched Clementine push herself down against Violet's toy deliberately after. Violet was amazed by the way Clementine took it all as if she had nothing else to run home to. As if she didn't have a car to sit into hours from now, or a bed to lay up against once their session ended. 

"Thats right baby, take my cock. It's all yours" Violet encouraged her as she hinted a little discouragement in the back of Clementine's eyes. 

Violet needed her to know she could do anything she put her body to, including the impossible she had planted inside her head. 

"Do what you want Clementine, I'm all yours" Violet confessed fighting the urge to rest her hands back up onto Clementines waist. 

She wanted to do so, so desperately taking control of Violet's crying body, but instead she saw what Clementine wanted to give herself, A fuck of her own, a climax of her own, a piece of what Violet had for her own, Dominance. 

The hard pounding sound of Violet's heart speeding inside her chest cavity banged on her locking protection, begging to bring it out. She could feel her heart wanting to leave her chest as she lost herself within Clementine's eyes for the past 12 minutes. 

In 12 minutes Clementine commanded Violet to never look away from her, she wanted her to see her face as she came against Violet's cock. 

Clementine's hands ran across her body slowly smothering herself inside a deep concentrated orgasm. Seeing her this way made Violet go insane, she didn't know when to act or how to act as she lost herself inside Clementine's sexual bubble. As if she didn't make matters worse dirty-talk was thrown into the mix breaking Violet's concentration to a dominate take over. 

Without mentioning she was losing control, Violet lost it right in front of Clementine without hints or talk about what she could've done next. Her hands pressed against Clementine's waist again pushing her down even further and back up against the long shaft Violet knew she could take. 

"You're driving me crazy Clementine Everett" Violet practically whispered against Clementine's warm/steaming lips.

Tempted by impeccable timing put Clementine into a hard situation, one that left her kissing Violet's lips for the third time tonight as Violet fucked her cold-stoned hard. 

Again as Violet kissed her back, the hands of hers found Clementines warm ass, instinctively pushing her even deeper. Carefully, Violet held onto Clementine's form trapping them both to criss cross-applesauce. 

Violet felt amazing as Clementine's warm, damp bare body kissed against her own, comfortably, feeling at home. Screams by Clementine tore through the roof as Violet held her close realizing the climax that ate her alive. Violet pumped deeper and faster than before as it breached for an entrance barricading her ears with Clementine's beautiful moans followed right behind. 

Violet could see that Clementine was in-fact losing it again, pulling ahold Violet's hair was a sign as for her hands moving past her shoulders one time to a permanent lock with her arms around Violet's neck was another. 

She knew the signs as unbearable pleasure coursing through her veins, poisoning her with ecstasy. It was known all too well to Violet which is why she would always be the best, This time.. To one woman. 

Warm soft, familiar lips warmed Violet's existence with butterflies as Clementine came down on her, exploding for the fifth time tonight.

Violet hadn't felt this good in a long time appreciating its rare moments next to Clementine who caused them. With a smile Violet pulls away from Clementine's amazing lips lingering her tempted ways for another day. 

Thoroughly washing her toys is what Violet always did and never failed to miss because she knew she'd use them again. In reality she knew Clementine would come upon her toys again, desperately, anxious to feed her body again, publicly. 

Now that she had a taste of what Violet was capable of their was no denying that Clementine would crave sex more often. Something new would always be craved, no matter the time or the day. 

"That was amazing, Thank you" Clementine spoke as she leaned against the bathroom door still naked as ever. 

"Your welcome" Violet confirmed gleaming past the frame she just touched. 

-

Rushing to the condo Violet rented was all Clementine could do as her walls pounded even harder for her. Her mind didn't rest as she screamed for the home to be found. Violet head kept turning witnessing something she wanted to please any second now. 

Clementine was losing her mind, minute by minute followed by second by second. Finally their home was found, the door was swung open which welcomed them inside with perfectly fixed items and fresh smells of fresh ocean water and sweet smells. 

The suitcases they had left behind to find the home were requested by workers to bring them up instead. With quickness two men were already speeding down their way to the room with perfection, Clementine sure as hell couldn't wait a minute longer.

"Please don't make me wait.. please" Clementine begged as she began to pull every stitch of clothing from her body. "I need you right now, I need you to fuck me" She practically whined until Violet had no choice but to leave the door open for the two gentlemen. Quickly she laid 2 $100 bills down just before she followed Clementine to their bedroom.

The quickness of Clementine's pull to her panties coming off acted within seconds as she spread her legs wide for instant attention. Violet followed which was prepared at all times for occasions like this one. 

Clementine knew she didn't need lube or any extra activities to perform what she most desired, she wanted Violet's body against her now fucking her until she couldn't anymore. 

With a quick pull of her shirt and a push to her panties Violet stood half bare over Clementine's naked body. Just about aggressive as Clementine could've gotten pulled Violet in immediately finally feeling what she had been carrying around for her since they left the house back in the United States. 

"Fuck me please" Clementine asked of her as her hands wrapped their way around Violet's neck. 

Violet didn't say a word as she begin to fuck her toy inside Clementine's begging body locked in with her focused eyes. As time slowed down Violet push of her toy going deeper stung Clementine's walls with immediate pressure for sex. Weakly her hands slipped from Violet's neck to her back reacting in such manner as her nails dug into Violet's exposed skin. 

Carefully Clementine watched as Violet spread her legs even wider slithering her hands down her thighs just to tease her even more catching Clementine off guard as she began to pump her deep. Deeper her nails dug into Violet's back as she pumped her harder and harder rocking her body back and forth against their sheets. 

"Yes! Fuck me!" Clementine screamed as her protection was ripped away from her by the force of Violet's hands pulling her hands from her back just to hold them down. 

Such dominance given gave Violet even more confidence to continue as she fucked Clementine even deeper, pumping her to her deepest end inside her own hole. Immediately Violet let go of Clementine's hands giving her protection back as she grabbed ahold of her legs. 

Clementine didn't look away as her legs were wide open and pushed back against her her stomach and sides carefully giving Violet more access to pound her much deeper and faster. Clementine was going to lose her mind the moment she realized the skills Violet had against her. 

Seconds into pumping and Clementine's legs were already shaking uncontrollably in Violet's lock. For a moment Clementine thought that maybe if she found another way for protection then maybe she'd hold out on her first climax, but like timing she was completely wrong for the first time. 

Without warning once again Violet pumps even faster pulling up Clementine's climax from its deep end causing her to fall against the bed in an arch as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Finally her body was open accepting each and every pump Violet pushed back into her body.

"That's right, open your legs for me baby" Violet commanded her to do so. With her head turned away from Violet embarrassingly she follows opening her legs acceptingly. "Let me see your beautiful face" Violet asked of Clementine forcing her to obey without a choice. 

Forcing her head around was now the focus of Violet's concentration as she pumped Clementine with continued pleasure, even faster seconds after and deeper minutes in. 

Long strokes weren't Clementine's strong suit as Violet performed many against her shaking body forcing her screams to reach the surface. 

Within minutes her climax was exploding against Violet's toy like a rocket taking off into the space spilling over. Just like that her body weakened to Violet's touch as she pumped even deeper cracking Clementine to pieces. Clementine couldn't comprehend what was taking over as her body failed to stop from going off so many times at once. 

Deep stroking pumps continued to her end filling her up with more confidence to let go again against Violet's toy. Again her hands were ripped from the sheets again once Violet barricaded her body on-top of Clementine stealing her climax to erupt immediately. Her screams came to life again, loudly roared even more this time as they broke in-between shattering pumps. 

Pleasuring electricity burned through her veins shooting her with bolts of light to her brain. Violet let go as soon as possible giving Clementine her strength back as soon as she could. Clementine took that advantage back to Violet's back as she dug in moaning uncontrollably for release.

"Ohhh... Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" Clementine moaned unable to keep her body intact now. 

Those simple words were like music to Violet's ears as she sped up her pumps and slammed down her strokes. Such force had Clementine's legs shaking again, even harder this time as her voice quivered with broken sounds. Sounds that soon turned into something much more alive the second Violet pulled Clementine close to the bed’s edge.

The bottom half of Clementines body was lifted from the beds edge as soon as she moaned how she was about to burst. The sound of Violet's thighs slamming against Clementine's bottom ass glued to her ears like music as she sank slowly into another climax. 

"I'm cumming! Please don't stop!!" Clementine screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to catch her breath. 

Immediately her body was yanked up into the arms of Violet's as she held her up in her strong grasp of hands. With the most extreme pressure Violet could've ever created caused Clementine entire mind to lose its thoughtful humanity. 

Her small frame slammed down against Violet's thick headed cock pounding her as hard as she could; creaming from her hole all over the toy as her body spilled over like a river seeping to see the environment around her. Clementine's moans couldn't burst any louder than right now as she weakened against the fast pumping toy. 

"You sound so fucking good baby" Violet implies without a broken pace to her sexual actions. Clementine couldn't speak even if she wanted to. The way Violet fucked her was unbelievable. 

Like an eruption taking place Clementine body begins to shake like never before quaking in Violet's hands as she fucked her very soul from her body. Immediately Clementine was thrown back down just for Violet to shove back inside without a stench of hurt. All Clementine could feel was wet, drooling, soaked pleasure washing around against her walls.

"Oh Fuck! You're fucking me insane!!" Clementine screamed just about lost herself from within. 

Violet continued without a word or a sentence back striking Clementine with deeper plows and faster channels of creamy cum. Clementine couldn't pinpoint what Violet was determined to cause, but whatever it truly was; sure enough was meeting her ending with exceptional pain.

Again, Clementine's hands was ripped away from Violet's sides as she took her protection away again. This time her hands were forced above her head as Violet crawled closer and closer in-between her legs pumping her deeper and deeper. Such pleasure ate her to life rolling her eyes back again as Violet took advantage against her exposed neck. 

"I can't take it! Fuck!!" Clementine screamed followed by helps of pain that she so wanted to keep from soaring through her body.

Violet sure enough didn't listen as she plowed even deeper stinging Clementine with pain and pleasure, something that was very familiar but very different this time. As soon as the pain subsided her body reacted, floating with a daze of intense orgasmic pain. Screams were replaced with more pleasure, pleasure that couldn't be taken from her as she felt it waving through her veins. 

“Yesssss!” Clementine growled from her teeth with a fall of her head pressing against the pillow she would lay on later tonight. Again her legs were spread wide open for Violet's form to crawl in welcoming her existence with downright pleasure. 

"Just like I promised" She whispered into Clementine's ear. 

Soon enough her body gave into Violet's skill and plotting performance with quaking shakes again, moans even deeper this time as her hands dug for more skin, clawing into her shoulders as she tried to keep herself intact. Clementine knew Violet had succeeded in her test proving herself worthy to make any and every woman meet what they most desired. 

"Ohh God!!" Clementine screamed quaking even harder than before as her legs begin to bounce off Violet's working arms. Just like any other time, this one was different, entirely different enough that left Clementine squirting such juices from her hole as Violet pulled from it. 

If Clementine thought a tough night was ever possessed in her existence when she was alone without Violet's presence then she was mistakenly wrong the moment she washed herself down with cold water. Water that couldn't even wash away the feeling of many intense climaxes that for certain took place minutes ago. 

She wasn't even sure her body was capable of anything that powerful until Violet showed her otherwise. The way her body just let go was unbelievable, it was as if her body just pushed the rest of her remains from her hole, shocking her to disbelief that it actually happened right in-front of her eyes. 

It shocked Violet also, but in a different way to believe she was confident enough with rooting for. Violet wanted Clementine to feel what she could give, thankfully Clementine let her In without a problem, something she always had a problem with until now.


End file.
